Puppetmaster
The puppetmaster is one of the four classes in the game. It was added to the game on June 22, 2018. Attacks The puppetmaster uses his mechanical puppet to fight. Skills Standard attack Usual attack of the puppetmaster is a wave of a fist and blow to the earth. Deals minor damage, as well as standard attacks of other classes. The first skill The first skill of the puppeteer is also a punch, however, the puppetmaster teleports to the nearest enemies. Second skill The second skill is called shooting from the hand\gun puppetmaster. The third skill Third skill - again a punch, but with a call of an oblong form, within which the fire burns. Ultimate ability Superattack puppeteer is that he scrolls around a fiery red circle, and then shoots at enemies. Activation of the puppetmaster You can activate the puppeteer in two ways-either by starting a new game on the server for him, and you must have three characters of level 62 and above, or by activating it directly in the game. To do this, you need to spend 5000 diamonds, have 62 levels and above, and at least 6 times to participate in the treasure Robber. Then we should reconnect, if You bound the account Facebook\Twitter\Google login again, and You go to the server is the puppet master. Also, attacks and armor change accordingly. Various costumes, such as Twilight, Diamond and normal, as well as superweapon on the puppeteer does not work, but when you return to the main class, they will continue to work. Mechanise During the battle of the puppeteer can switch to Fur-mechanical "man", which can be improved. After activation of the puppeteer, the player will have access to editing the fur - refining, strengthening, reinforcement, etc. In the mechanization of the us open section 4: Mechs weapon, Enhance, Mecha Piece and Skill configuration . In the first section we will offer to activate or enhance basic and additional weapons fur. To activate it is necessary to collect a certain number of fragments of a weapon. Fragments can be purchased at the Doll shop. In the second section it is possible to strengthen parts of fur - this will require details of the Fur. You can enhance six pieces fur: KB-Mech arm, Processor, Armament, Unit power, Thruster Unit, and Core Unit. The core unit is improved after all other parts of the fur have been improved to one level or another. The third section is similar to metamophose: we are asked to choose one of the activated weapons. Treasure Raider and the Ancient spire Treasure Stealer-PvE-game mode, available after activation of the puppeteer. The treasure hunter can be played alone or in a team of up to 5 players. Each player in the team can use one of their attempts to enter the dungeon. VIP8 or higher players get 1 extra try. Attempts are reset daily at 12 am. After the entrance to the cave of treasures raider, players need to eliminate the various monsters and boss. After defeating the boss, a chest of random quality may appear. After killing demons you will get an amazing loot. There is also a chance to find the second boss in the dungeon. The plunderer of the treasures is the drop rate of Diamond Drills, Coins of the black market and Whole guns. After 50 inputs you will get access to the blitz mode. Secret spire-another PvE-mode in the game, which opens after the activation of the puppeteer. Given the endless attempts of the entrance to the Ancient spire of the first 10 attempts can bring high income. After that, it decreases. During the event, players can participate as much as they want. The bosses in the Spire are very strong, so it takes at least two players to challenge them. In the Spire all the characteristics of the players will be reset to the base, so that they are all equal. The BR of the player increases the percentage of health rank of the satellite decreases cooldown of skills, and rank of the wings reduces the cooldown of elixirs. The higher the ranks, the better the effects. Players can't respawn during testing. If at least one player kills the boss, the whole team will get rewards. If the team dies, the test is over, but she can pass it again.